


Dinner invitation

by Dhole



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cooking, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post game (fallout 4)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X6 hopes to find a friend in Sturges.</p><p>[Fic currently on hold. Im sry...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If demand is high enough, I may write a second part? Idk Hmu / comment if you'd like me to continue.

Codsworth hummed a jaunty tune to himself as he trimmed the 'greenery' of Sanctuary. To call it greenery was a stretch, though. The plant life of sanctuary was withered and dry, destroyed by the fallout those hundreds of years ago. Undeterred, the unit refused to give up on the garden. Even in it's downtrodden state. What flowers looked presentable, he did not trim. The rest were swept into a pile to be removed later.

 

“Codsworth!”

 

The blade accidentally severed through one of the posys. “Bother” The Mr.Handy cursed to himself, before turning himself around to face had abruptly addressed him. Sturges stood there, his hands held behind his back, sporting his useual warm, welcoming smile. “Codsworth, you didn't invite over to tea yesterday!” The mechanic laughed, leaning forward on his toes, then resting back onto his feet.

 

“Oh- well...” Codsworth struggled to think of an excuse for dodging Struges this time. He had nothing against Sturges, goodness no. He was a good hearted man who probably had never committed a crime in his entire life. It was just... Codsworth's optics scanned the synth up and down. As usual, Sturges was wearing his horrible, grubby overalls. As well as that awful, grotty shirt that probably had not been washed in over two hundred years.

 

The man was just so FILTHY.

 

“I've just not had time to fit it into my busy schedule is all, Mister Sturges!” The robot quickly replied, waving a clawed arm around in the air. Had he used that excuse before? Hopefully not. Sturges simply nodded in response. “Alrighty then, do come find me when you get the time, though!” he spoke, still sporting his smile, before taking off in the direction he came in.

 

Codsworth let out a sigh of relief. If Sturges planned on changing his clothes anytime soon, he would be more than happy to have him come over. But he was often coated in grease, oil and other substances that would never come out of the furniture. Happy Sturges was out of both hearing range and sight, Codsworth returned to his gardening.

 

* * *

 

 

X6-88 witnessed the two machine's exchange.

 

He'd been getting ready to take his mongrel on her daily walk. 2Pm sharp, everyday. X6-88 was a man of habit and strict routine. The courser seemed to have misplaced his pet's lead, vaguely remembering setting it down by the windowsill when the two had come home the previous day. Seeing he was mistaken in his assumption, X6 had gone to search elsewhere, but seeing the Mr. Handy conversing with Sturges had caught his attention.

 

Due to the various shattered panes in his window, noises from the outside where audible at times. So ofcourse, X6 heard Codsworth's attempts to dodge Sturges wanting to 'hang out', as one of the others would say. Watching Sturges make his way down Sanctuary's worn road, X6 felt his chest hurt. Placing a gloved hand against it, he wasn't sure just what this emotion was.

 

Guilt? No...No...

 

Sadness?

 

X6 looked down from the window, taking his hand away from his chest. He understood now. The feeling, he understood the feeling of rejection. Knowing that others were avoiding you out of fear, even out of pure hatred for what you were... or rather, what you once was in X6-88's case. It hurt him to see someone face rejection the same way he had when he was first brought here by Sole and her girlfriend.

 

He had to say something.

No.

Do something.

 

Without thinking, the courser bolted from his home and quickly headed after Sturges.

 

“Sturges.”

 

The engineer jumped a little, stopping to face the person addressing him. He was slightly surprised to see the courser, of all people, speaking to him. X6 always seemed the ...lonesome type. Sole always said he enjoyed his own company, Sturges respected that and often left him be.

 

“Oh hey, X6... You okay, buddy?”  
“I am fine, Sturges. I could not help but overhear your exchange with the robot, just now.”

 

Sturges rubbed the back of his head. Running his hard worked fingers through his brown hair. “Yah heard that huh? Yeah, I'm starting to think that rust bucket doesn't want me around!” he chuckled, slowly removing his hand from his hair.

 

X6 simply tilted his head in response. Was Sturges only just understanding the avoidance now? Or was this simply another one of those 'jokes', the Common Wealth dwellers were so fond of. Quickly wanting to push the conversation forward, the courser spoke again.

  
“I want to make a proposal, Sturges.” He started. His fingertips began to gently meet one one another as he spoke, a clear indicator the synth was nervous. “Seeing as Codsworth is unwilling to have you over as a guest, I would like to know if you would accept an invitation to... Come to my home instead.”

 

He'd done it. He'd actually had the courage to invite someone over to his home! Something inside X6 bubbled within, a feeling of ...giddiness and excitability. True to his nature of being a courser, X6 kept these feelings suppressed, keeping his expression stoic as always. Sturges on the other hand, smiled warmly.  
  
“That sounds great, X6, I'd love to. Have to say, didn't think you were the, you know ...social type!” Sturges replied, in his upbeat way. X6 again, raised a brow at Sturges' remark. Unsure if he should take it as an insult or another playful remark. Regardless, the smaller synth nodded, his fingers neatly interlocking.

 

“I'm glad you've accepted my invitation, Sturges. We choose to eat at 6pm, 7pm if our walk takes an unscheduled detour.”

 

Now it was Sturges turn to raise one of his thick brows. 'We'? He wasn't even aware X6 had a housemate. The courser took note of Sturges puzzled look and took a guess that it was the strict routine that was causing some concern.

 

“My dog and I have a routine. It brings me...comfort, to keep things to a schedule.”

 

Sturges nodded at the other synth's explanation. Ah, a dog. That made more sense, probably much better company for the courser than any human could be. Inserting his hands into his overall's pockets, Sturges leaned back on the balls of his feet. “Well, 6pm it is! Want me to bring anything?”

 

“I shall be cooking the food, Sturges. There is no need to bring your own.”

  
“That's not what I- ...Ah never mind, 6 it is. See you then!” He chimed, turning to leave and head on home. X6 didn't take off so quickly, he waited for Sturges to become nothing more than a dot in the horizon. Happy in his assumption that no one else was around, the courser's lips formed the smallest smile.

 

Now, he had to get a move on. There was so much to do! Quickly heading back to his home, the smile never left the courser's face.

 

He was so excited at the possibility of making a new friend!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X6 prepares for Sturges' visit

If he had calculated everything correctly, X6 could have the house tided up and the food ready when Sturges was due to arrive. He had planned his course of action thoroughly, writing out a checklist of objectives and how long each one should take in a listed order. Being a courser, X6 would only work to the highest efficiency, so he knew that he would meet each goal accordingly.

Perhaps even have time to spare.

The first thing X6 had written was to gather the ingredients needed to make the dinner. Slow cooked RadStag was on tonight’s menu, served with the coursers home grown vegetables. Gathering the produce was the first thing X6 did, as they would be quicker to prep. Venturing out into his small plot, accompanied by Brianna the mongrel, X6 took a long look at all his growing vegetables. Everything was looking wonderfully fresh and ripe, he wondered how he would ever choose with such variety on offer?

“Brianna?”

Lifting it’s head and wagging it’s spiny tail, the dog gave X6 it’s full attention.

“I’m in need of some vegetables. But I’m having a hard time deciding on which ones to choose from. Perhaps you can help me choose some?”

Brianna made a quiet snorting noise through her exposed nostrils. Then, she began to sniff around the vegetable plot while X6 examined the gourd plants that scattered the floor. After selecting three types of vegetables (And explaining to Brianna why an old sock was not suitable nor edible), the courser brought the bounty inside. He sliced the vegetables up quickly, wanting to make good time so he could get on with the next task. Once all were sliced and set to one side, X6 went to retrieve the meat from Strong.

 

* * *

 

“Good meat. Strong kill it Strong’s self! Strong Radstag... Nearly hurt Strong!”

The large slab of marbled meat was dumped into the Courser’s hands. It didn’t feel at all nice in his hands. Grimacing, X6 placed it onto a surface and found some parchment paper to wrap it up in. “Too much meat for little man. Even if he strong fighter! You give Strong the rest if not finish!”

“Actually, Strong, I will be having a guest over to enjoy this meal with. I doubt there will be any left for you. I apologise in advance.” X6 explained, his fingers slowly interlocking as he spoke. Strong merely scowled in response. But, it was no real loss to the mutant. After all, he could easily take down another deer with ease.

“Tiny man enjoy his dinner. Dog too.”

X6 thanked the super mutant and got on the path back towards his home. Strong’s last comment got X6 thinking about Brianna. Should he have her in the house during the course of the evening? Sturges didn’t seem at all disgusted when he mentioned owning a dog. Maybe ... To be on the safe side, X6-88 would drop in at Piper and Sole’s house, to see if they would be willing to mind his dog for a few hours.

 

* * *

 

The walk to Piper's home wasn't a long one. It wouldn't harm X6's routine, to make a small detour. Knocking one, twice, three times. X6 waited for the door to open. It was Piper who answered, she smiled and greeted him, allowing the courser inside.

“What brings you by, Six?”

“...I was hoping to ask you both a favour.” X6 explained, while trying to hide his discomfort at being referred to as 'Six'. X6 or X6-88, were preferred names for the synth, anything else just didn't rub right with him. Sole approached then, wrapping her arms around Piper's shoulder and kissing her exposed neck.

“X6! Everything okay?” She asked, opting to simply wrap her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder and holding her against her own large frame.

“Everything is fine, Mam. I was just explaining to Piper that I wish to ask the two of you a favour.”

“Well? Go on, X6, anything you need.”

X6 nodded, gently tapping his gloved fingertips together. “I was hoping the two of you would be willing to look after Brianna tonight.”

Sole raised a brow. The courser actually _wanted_ to be parted from his animal for a change? X6 and Brianna the dog were a funny story. He was once afraid of all things canine, now he was always seen with his mutant dog in tow. But, she smiled and nodded, agreeing to mind the mutt for a few hours.

“I gotta ask X6...” Piper started. “How come you want her to stay with us for the night? You going somewhere?”

The Courser shook his head. “I'm having a guest over tonight. And I'm unsure if he is tolerant of dogs.”  
  
Sole nodded. She was more than happy to hear that the courser was socializing more and making friends. Though she wasn't sure who it was he was having over at his home, but she decided not to pry. Piper, on the other hand, had had her curiosity piqued. “Who's coming over then, Six?” she asked. “Is he tall, dark and handsome?” She joked with the courser, making a playful gesture with a flick of her wrist.

“He is certainly tall.” X6 remarked. “I would say he is handsome too, yes. But there is certainly nothing at all shady about Sturges.”

“Oh it's Sturges who's coming over?” Piper gasped. “That's great. Sturges is a neat guy, you two have fun.”

Sole nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend's statement. “Yeah, what Piper said. You bring your dog over when you're ready and we'll take care of her.”

 

* * *

 

During his travels amongst the Commonwealth, X6 liked to collect various trinkets. This wasn't limited to blankets, candles and various dinner plates that the courser felt were in good condition. He'd been keeping his nice crockery under the sink for such an occasion like this. He wasn't sure when he would ever use them.

Today seemed to be that day.

X6-88 lay out the old tattered sheet. It was white at some point of it’s life, but now it was a faded jaundice yellow and heavily stained with questionable substances. He had tried keeping the blanket in a safe place until a time he knew he could retrieve it safely, it appeared some animal had rolled itself all over it at some point, leaving various muddy tracks and stains upon it.

Not to be deterred, X6 got to scrubbing the stains out with some hot water and abraxo cleaner. It did the trick, the stains quickly lifted and it seemed to regain some of it’s old colour. Once all the stains were out and he had given it a thorough wash, X6 hung the sheet out to dry. That would be his table cloth for the evening.

Next thing on the agenda was to have a good tidy up. His home was always tidy. He kept it as pristine as he could manage, given the living conditions of the Commonwealth. The institute was such a sterile environment, while the wasteland was... what was it was.

Armed with a scrubbing brush and a pan of relativity clean water, X6 attacked the shelves that stored his various hoarded items. Each one was handled with care as he gently removed each one from the shelf. The self was doused in water, then vigorously scrubbed, removing the dust and grime from the wood it had set upon. Halfway through scrubbing, there was a knock at the door.

X6 looked up. He wasn't expecting any guests before Sturges, who was only due to arrive in another two hours. Quickly rushing to the stove and turning down the oven which the meat was in, then he went to his door and pulled it open.

To his surprise, it  was Sturges who stood there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand and my love for X6/Sturges, part 2 is now being written!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited update...

“Hey!”

X6 simply starred. Was it 6 already?

“Sturges, I wasn't expecting you so early. Are you aware it is not six O' clock yet?”

The other man simply laughed in response. Maybe he should've given some kind of warning that he may show up a little earlier than expected.

“I just thought I'd show up a 'lil earlier. I've not inconvenienced you, have I?”

Looking back towards the kitchen, then returning his gaze to Sturges, X6 concluded that this wasn't at all an inconvenience. Though, he worried the other would be waiting around for a while. X6-88 wasn't the best conversationalist, in his own opinion and others too.

“No, Sturges. It's not a problem at all. Please, do come in.” The Courser offered, stepping aside to allow the mechanic inside. Once inside, Sturges let out a short whistle in awe. He'd never seen a house this clean before. Everywhere seemed immaculate, down to the last detail.

“Real nice place you got here, X6.” he remarked, taking in his surroundings. “Can I sit?” Sturges then asked, nodding at X6's worn sofa.

“Yes, please. Make yourself at home, as they say.” X6 said in response, then quickly excused himself to the kitchen. Starring at the boiling pan on the hob now, X6 tried to readjust his plan for the evening. If Sturges was going to present during preparation, X6 would need to make sure he was well attended to. Much like how the bartender at the Dugout Inn would make sure Sole was content whenever she and Piper went there for an evening meal together.

“Y'know you might want to turn down the gas there, X6...”

X6 jumped at the sound of Sturges voice. Then, he realized the water was close to boiling over and out of pan. He quickly turned the hob down, the flames now dimming and under control once more.

“My apologies, Sturges. I seemed to have...Drifted just now.”

“Ah, no worries X6. Hey... You need any help at all? I'm more a repair man rather than a cook, but you need anything slicing and dicing, I'm your guy!”

X6 looked around his kitchen. He wasn't sure if he had any jobs to assign to Sturges. It didn't seem fair to give his 'guest' work to do, he was the host, after all. Though, if Sturges was adamant...

“Well-” X6 started, looking past his kitchen and towards his back garden. “You could bring in the table cloth, I presume it is dry by now.”

Nodding and slapping his large hands together, Sturges nodded. “Consider it done, X6!” he chimed, heading towards the door and stepping out into the greenery. X6 pulled his lips inwards, bringing his thumb and index finger to his chin in thought.

What had he just been doing? … Oh! Polishing up his shelves, of course. X6 returned to the front room he was previously in and got back to scrubbing at the wood. After putting in some serious elbow grease, X6 was finally satisfied with his cleaning job. The back door clicked open and Sturges came stumbling backside, his hands full of bundled up table cloth.

“Got it X6!” He called, as he passed by the other synth, dumping the sheets onto the table. “Sorry that took a lil moment. Your dog really, really wanted to say hello!”

“She didn't hurt you, did she?” The courser asked, his facial expression changing to a concerned one Sturges only laughed in response, his laugh hearty and warm.

“No, of course not! She's an absolute sweetheart, X6.” On queue, the mongrel trotted into the room were the two men were conversing. It planted itself at X6's feet and starred up at Sturges with a wide toothy 'smile'. “You gotta tell me how you got such a sweet little thing over dinner.”

“Oh of course.” X6 replied, taking hold of a corner of the table cloth and fixing it to each corner. “It's quite an interesting story, actually!” he continued, smoothing out the cloth as he spoke. “You see, I used to f-” He stopped, as he fingertips traced over something imprinted on the cloth.

A thick black hand print.

X6's eyes narrowed, his brows slowly knitting together. He was so sure he'd cleaned this thoroughly! He lifted his shades and took a closer look. “What on earth...”

“...Whoops.”

X6-88 turned to face Sturges. Turning his gaze down to the other's hands now, he took note of a black, soot like substance that coated them. Sturges noticed this too.

“Ah- Uh... Sorry about that, X6. I'll clean it again for yah'!”

X6 said nothing. Then, his lips slowly parted as the smallest giggle escaped him. Then, giggled into whoops of laughter. “No need!” X6 laughed. “It adds to the décor, Sturges.”

The mechanic laughed too, but promised to immediately go wash his hands thoroughly.


End file.
